


a whisper we call home (as we are now)

by empty_venom



Series: santa, baby [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Allusions to Fisting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BLESSED, Dirty Talk, Light D/s, M/M, NSFW image, Praise Kink, petnames, they make porn together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/pseuds/empty_venom
Summary: “Finally”.Finally what?Even looks back at Isak, and his eyes widen. Isak’s hunched over… his camera? Trying to figure out how to attach it to his tripod, a look of intense concentration on his face.





	a whisper we call home (as we are now)

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 7!! this was meant to be up on Thursday im late I know I know im sorry god get off my DICK  
> next one's going to be fucking SHORT sorry 
> 
>  
> 
> [ref gif for last position](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ec9a4caf0ccf6aaca2b7ed46c1ed549c/tumblr_mxhx0xVBIF1rdgsmto1_500.gif)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> title from As We Are Now by Saint Raymond

**///**

**TORSDAG - 17:18**

**Isak + Even’s Apartment**

 

 

 

It feels like a weird parallel of this time last week when Even arrives back at the apartment. He’s had a relatively short shift, only working 13:00 – 17:00 as cover for a sick co-worker, so he’s in a good mood, which only improves when he catches sight of his gorgeous boyfriend, looking comfy in his (probably Even’s, actually) massive grey hoodie, bent over something by the foot of their bed.

 

 

“Halla!” Even calls, pushing the door shut with his shoulder as he pulls his beanie off his head and stamps the snow from his boots. It’s been a mix of rain and snow today, covering the streets with a sludgy mix of watery mud, that’s now unfortunately caked to the underside of Even’s shoes.

 

 

Isak’s head whips round, mouth pouted into a grumpy little frown.

 

 

“You’re not supposed to be back yet.” He complains, and Even scoffs as he unwinds his scarf from around his neck.

 

 

“Alright, sorry, do you want me to go out and come back when you’re ready to allow me in my own house?” He hangs the scarf up on the coat hook alongside his jacket and toes his shoes off, kicking them up against the wall in their porch.

 

 

“Yeah, that’d actually be really handy.” Isak turns around, hiding whatever he’d been doing with his body.

 

 

“What’re you up to?” Even asks, aiming for casual but hitting more around the suspicious mark.

 

 

“Nothing.” Isak replies, far too quickly, cheeks far too pink.

 

“Okay…” Even gives Isak a weird look. “I’m gonna go shower, I’m cold and stink of coffee.”

 

 

“Alright.” Isak waves at him, not moving from where he’s standing. Usually, Isak would jump at an open invitation to shower with Even, which makes the older boy even more suspicious. That, coupled with the fact that Isak wouldn’t let him open his calendar that morning, saying the hint was too obvious.

 

 

“Alright.” Even repeats, giving Isak another weird look, before trudging off to the shower, feeling pretty rejected. It’s rare that Isak rejects him, and it always gets to him when he does.

 

 

Even spends more time in the shower than necessary, sulking under the hot spray as he feels the heat returns to his frozen extremities.

 

 

He’s still not over the rebuff from Isak as he towels his hair off, scraping it off his face, then wrapping the towel round his waist so he can go and see Isak again, and hopefully get a better reaction when he’s half naked.

 

 

Even watches Isak’s back as he pads quietly into the main living area.

 

 

“Whatcha doin’?” He asks, making Isak flinch, but he doesn’t turn around.

 

 

“Calendar.” Isak mumbles, flailing his arm in the direction of the dresser. Without looking back at Isak, Even makes a beeline for the dresser, snatching up the calendar and fumbling to open the door. Inside lies a little polaroid picture from the one time Isak let Even take a photo of them fucking.

 

 

Despite their growing confidence in each other, Isak still hasn’t really got over his fear of being recorded in his sub state. It’s still a relatively new thing for him, having never done anything remotely sexual with anyone else before Even, and now he almost goes fully submissive every time they have sex? It’s a pretty big step for any eighteen-year-old to take.

 

 

The picture was one taken by Even himself, when he’d grabbed the old polaroid off the bedside table, snapping a quick shot as he and his boy kissed. It was just after Even fucked him bareback, coming so hard and deep inside Isak, Isak was still dripping the next morning. Isak had been completely overwhelmed, starstruck, tears shimmering in his eyes as Even kissed him breathless, reassuring Isak ‘s here, he’s here, he’s not going anywhere, he’ll always be here.

 

 

And in Isak’s lovedrunk state, he hadn’t noticed Even clicking the button, capturing the intimate moment between them. The flash made the hickeys on Isak’s neck stand out against his pale skin, yellowed and fading, but obvious marks of Even’s claim.

 

 

Even holds the picture, between his shaking thumb and forefinger, eyes flitting over the word scrawled at the bottom in Isak’s horrific handwriting that Even has come to love (he’s the only one who can read it, he has to decode anything Isak writes to anyone).

 

 

“Finally”.

 

 

_Finally what?_

 

 

Even looks back at Isak, and his eyes widen. Isak’s hunched over… his camera? Trying to figure out how to attach it to his tripod, a look of intense concentration on his face.

 

 

“Holy shit…” Even whispers, and Isak’s head jerks up.

 

 

“Figured it out yet?” He asks hotly, grumpily, and Even’s a little confused at the way his dick twitches at Isak’s tone.

 

 

“You’re gonna film us?” Even asks, breathless. He turns fully so he’s facing Isak, photo still clutched in his hand.  

 

 

“Well, _you’re_ going to film us, because I can’t figure out how to work this damn thing.” Isak says, waving the camera in the air.

 

 

Even smiles impossibly wide, teeth on show, eyes disappearing into a little squint, a burst of excited laughter leaving his lungs. He hurries over to Isak, snatching the camera from his hand and flinging it on the bed before curling his arms around Isak’s waist and hoisting him off the floor. Isak yells, arms batting Even’s shoulders as Even spins him round.

 

 

“Watch out! You’re going to knock the tripod over!” Isak shouts, but Even just keeps spinning him, keeps laughing, snuggling his face into Isak’s neck. Isak eventually relents, letting Even twirl them around happily, arms hugging Even around his neck.

 

 

“How is it you’re still finding new ways to make me fall in love with you every day?” Even asks, bewildered as he sets Isak back on the floor and cups his head with his hands. Isak blinks slowly up at Even, swaying on his feet slightly as his hands go to Even’s hips.

 

 

“I dunno. Probably the same way you do for me.” Isak offers a tiny smile.

 

 

Even brushes their noses together, tilting his head to the side to slot his lips alongside Isak’s, a barely there press, a taste, a tease.

 

 

He feels Isak’s bottom lip wobble.

 

 

“Hey, Isak.” Even whispers against Isak’s lips. “What have me and this tripod got in common?”

 

 

Isak frowns, cocking his head to the side.

 

 

Even steps back, immediately grabbing his dick and making the most laddish sound Isak has ever heard come from his mouth.

 

 

“Ugh!” He exclaims in disgust at Even, who’s still got his hand on his dick through the towel, creepily advancing on Isak. “Piss off, you fucking weirdo!”

 

 

Even’s laugh is loud and bright and it makes Isak’s chest feel uncomfortably warm as the older boy reaches out with both hands, gathering Isak up in his arms and kissing his forehead.

 

 

“You love me.” Even says proudly, running his hands up and down Isak’s back, a gentle caress.

 

 

“Unfortunately.” Isak sighs and rolls his eyes, looking mock-awkwardly away from Even.  

 

 

Even gasps, offended. “How dare you? Is that any way to speak to the man of your dreams, the man who is about to rock your world, Isak Valtersen?”

 

 

Isak giggles, tucking himself up against Even, hands resting on the taller boy’s chest.

 

 

“I’m very sorry. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?” He bats his eyelashes up at Even, and Even melts a bit inside.

 

 

“Hmm, I guess I could… if I can also film you on my phone.” He adds, deviously.

 

 

Isak shrugs. “Fine. Go big or go home. Why don’t you make a proper final edit and everything?”.

 

 

Even’s eyes widen.

 

 

“No, no! That was a joke. You’re _not_ doing that.” Isak shakes his head, going to put a hand over Even’s mouth before he can even start talking, but Even moves too fast, fingers circling Isak’s skinny wrist.

 

 

“Oh, it’s happening, baby. And we’re watching it together.” Even smirks, kissing the tip of Isak’s nose.

 

 

 

 

**///**

 

 

 

 

Half an hour later and Isak’s kind of regretting allowing Even to use his phone.

 

 

He’s _obsessed_ with recording Isak.

 

 

He must have at least 50 pictures and videos, constantly grabbing his phone whenever Isak starts making these baby whimpering noises that he adores so much, clumsily starting the recording in shaking hands.

 

 

Normally, Even’s more composed. He’s cool, he’s chill, he’s calm. Not a lot shocks him.

 

 

But this isn’t normal.

 

 

This is Isak giving Even his trust, this is Isak allowing Even to do basically the one thing he hasn’t allowed so far. It means so much to Even, and he’s not going to waste it on one video at one angle.

 

 

Besides, there’s something far more intimate about viewing a video from first person perspective, especially when you’re the first person in the situation. Even’s just watching out for his future self.

 

 

 

He takes shaky shots of Isak’s red cheeks, his wide, watery eyes, then scrunched up in pleasure, little tears leaking down into his hair, splayed out like a golden halo across the blue pillow.

 

He takes pictures of Isak’s shoulders, Isak’s collarbones, Isak’s mouth, plush around two of Even’s fingers, then three of Even’s fingers, tongue soft and wet, mouth hot.

 

There are so many videos of blurred pink, of the sounds of Even’s fingers inside Isak, slick and squelching, the sound of Isak’s laboured breathing in the background.

 

The photos of Isak’s tiny, pink hole split wide on Even’s four fingers, teasing with his thumb.

 

Audio bites of Isak’s sobs, Isak gasping wetly as Even pushes both thumbs into Isak and _stretches_ , Isak whimpering as Even retracts all contact to fetch more lube.

 

Even takes video after video of him with his face buried in Isak’s neck, biting and licking and pulling at the skin, causing bright red dabbled marks, littered like a necklace over Isak’s throat. A choker of bruises.

 

 

 

When Even’s satisfied, he puts his phone to the side and faces Isak again, who’s a mess of sweat, tears and drool. Even’s a master of foreplay, knows how to reduce his boy to next to nothing, bringing him to the edge time after time after time, only to make Isak force it back down, wait till Even’s inside him.

 

 

“G’na fuck you now, baby.” He says reassuringly, putting a hand on Isak’s chest, which is rising and falling at an almost worrying pace.

 

 

“Yes, please, Even. God, please fuck me now.” Isak begs.

 

 

“You think you can sit up?” Even asks, shuffling over on his knees and guides Isak up, then slots himself in behind, leg on either side of Isak.

 

 

Isak leans back, pressing his back against Even’s sweaty chest, not caring about the way their skin sticks together slightly.

 

 

Even moves them so they’re facing the camera set up on the tripod, then puts his hands on the insides of Isak’s thighs and pushes, spreading Isak’s legs as wide as he’ll allow them to go. Isak slips down further between Even’s legs, bucking out into Even’s touch.

 

 

“Shh,” Even murmurs in Isak’s ear, not loud enough for the camera to pick up. It’s quiet, it’s gentle, it’s just for Isak. “You wanna be a good boy for the camera, huh?”

 

 

Isak whines, turning his head to the side, trying to hide his face in Even’s stomach. One of Even’s hands comes to Isak’s face, grabbing it and forcing him to turn his face to the camera.

 

 

“Don’t be rude, Isak.” Even scolds, and Isak squirms, his legs spasming and wanting to close, but he knows better than that. “Say hello.”

 

 

“Hello.” Isak whispers, face flaming with mortification at the way Even’s speaking to him, about him. Even keeps his hold on Isak’s face for a few seconds, then lets go, shoving 3 fingers into Isak’s mouth. Isak holds down his gag reflex, letting Even force his fingers down his throat. Isak swirls his tongue, trying to get them as slick as possible.

 

 

Even’s other fingers tap Isak’s thigh, and Isak releases Even’s fingers straight away.

 

 

“Good, sweetheart.” Even wastes no time pressing two fingers into Isak’s already loose hole, but the vulnerability of the new position gives Isak a whole different perspective. He wails, blushing all the way down to his chest as he writhes in Even’s grasp, constantly scrabbling at Even’s arms. Even keeps Isak’s legs wedged open, using the hands that’s not fingering him to cup his balls up and out of the way so the camera has a full view of Even’s fingers sliding in and out of him. Isak covers his face with his hands, wanting to sob.

 

 

“You’re doing so well for me, baby. So well. I’m proud of you.” Even says gently, making sure Isak’s still on board.

 

 

“You’re proud of me?” Isak asks a little tearfully, voice muffled by his hands.

 

 

“ _So_ proud, baby. Takes a lot of courage to do what you’re doing. Letting yourself get fucked by an older man on camera. I’m so proud of you, angel.” Even coos, slipping a third finger into Isak as he speaks. Isak barely flinches, just bears down on Even’s fingers and lets his hands fall away from his face.

 

 

“There you go, let yourself feel good. Let go, baby.” Even pushes, determined to let Isak know it’s okay. “I’ll be here. I’m here for you. Let go.”

 

 

Isak’s toes curl in the duvet, his heels digging into the mattress, as he rolls his hips.

 

 

“That’s it, sweetheart. That’s it.” Even says, pushing his fingers into Isak harder, twisting and spreading them, focused on making Isak feel good.

 

 

Isak moans softly, dipping his head low, chin almost against his chest as he looks up at the camera lens through his thick lashes, then arching his chest, tipping his head back as he parts his lips slightly.

 

 

Even’s pleasantly taken aback, not expecting Isak to go this far.

 

 

“Mmh, feels good, Ev.” Isak slides a hand across his own stomach, placing his hand over Even’s. He slowly moves his thumb, resting it against the head of his cock, just enough to get that little bit of stimulation he needs. He whimpers, soft and whiny, as he wriggles in Even’s lap.

 

 

“You think you’re ready, Is?” Even kisses Isak’s cheek, pulling his fingers out of Isak and quickly reaching behind Isak to spread a handful of lube over his cock, not bothering with a condom. He’s aware of how gutted Isak was the day before, not being able to have Even pump him full, and won’t deny him that pleasure today. He’s been a good boy.

 

 

Even though Even never heard a reply from Isak, he never had to, as Isak was too busy lifting himself up, resting half his body weight on either of Even’s thighs as he leans back against Even, pressing his ass back against Even’s cock.

 

 

Even moans, the feeling of his boyfriend’s perfect ass against his bare cock almost too much to take. He teases it over Isak’s hole, pushing slightly but just not enough to get inside.

 

 

Isak makes a little noise of protest from high in his throat, hips jerking angrily as he searches for the tip of Even’s cock without his sight.

 

 

Even gives in in the end, the idea of sinking into Isak’s tight, wet heat overtaking all sense of patience as he grips Isak’s hips and pulls him all the way down. Isak’s feet slip in the duvet, kicking out as he’s forced to take Even’s cock in one go. He lets out a groan, throwing his head back.

 

 

“Oh fuck,” He whines. “Fuck, so full, jesus. S’so much.” He grinds down in little circles against Even’s groin, getting used to the familiar feeling of being stuffed full of Even.

 

 

“You’re doing so well for me, Isak. So good.” Even runs a hand up Isak’s arched back, through the sweat pooling in the dimples above his butt. “Letting everyone see how much of a slut you are for it.”

 

 

“M’not a slut.” Isak whimpers, leaning forward, resting his hands on the bed.

 

 

“No, you’re not. You’re my little princess. Soft little baby, so good for me. So precious, fucking perfect.” He pulls out of Isak quickly, a wounded sound escaping Isak’s lips, only to adjust so he’s on his knees, leaning back on one of his hands as he uses the other to guide himself back to Isak’s hole.

 

 

“Sit back on it, baby.” He says, hand coming up to cup Isak’s hip as Isak slowly sinks himself down on Even’s cock. Isak’s eyes roll back in his head and he gasps.

 

 

Even rocks his hips up against Isak gently, pulling Isak down on to him, leading his hips in circles, grinding on his cock. He shuffles his thighs forward, and curls his arm around Isak’s stomach, bringing him back closer.

 

 

“Am I being good for you?” Isak asks desperately, need clear in his voice. He needs to be validated, needs to be told he’s doing a good job.

 

 

“So good for me, baby. Never been better. I’m so proud of you, angel. You’re doing so well. God, look so good on my dick like this.” Even leans back, unhooking his arm from Isak’s middle and putting his hand on the small of his back, pushing him away again. He slips his hand down, resting it on the curve of Isak’s ass.

 

 

“I like being a good boy for you.” Isak slurs. “M’your princess.”

 

 

“Damn right you are.” Even says intensely, passionately, furiously. He’s determined to make Isak feel worthy, feel cherished, feel the way he should about himself – like he’s a goddam treasure and anyone would be lucky to have a gem like him in their life.

 

 

Even can’t believe he’s the first person who’s taken the time to make Isak feel like this. Isak deserves everything in the world.

 

 

“Love you, Ev. Love you so much.” Isak chokes out, voice grainy and gritty.

 

 

 

And Even doesn’t even care that the cameras at the wrong angle to catch either of them coming; Isak’s his and he’s Isak’s, and they can have this moment whenever they want.

 

 

 

 

Plus he has some pretty awesome shots of the first three times Isak came stored on his phone. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmfaooooo im dead that was so crap im sorry guys ://///
> 
> UGHHHHH im suffering rn ive got leg pain and cant sleep and ughghufghughu I only ever want to write at night, so its 20 to 3 in the morning rn and im WIDE awake and ready 2 party anyone wanna party?
> 
> as always my Tumblr is [here](http://isyakivaltersen.tumblr.com) and my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/empty_venom.gif), come chat!! say hi!! send me headcanons!! send me hate!! send me whatever!! im lonely!!


End file.
